User blog:Auremint/Election
PLEASE TAKE SOME TIME TO LOOK AT THIS IMPORTANT POST INVOLVING ELECTING NEW ADMINISTRATORS Well, what do you know? Our founder, Lehall has been inactive for two years, five months and twenty-one days now. And our admin, AvalonJane has been inactive for one year and twenty-six days. We need (a) new admin(s)! Responsible admins to lead our wiki, admins who help us, the users! But how do we get new admins? Us, users, are, in fact, able to request admin rights at this Wikia Community Central page (please do not request adminship unless you have been elected). However, according to the adoption guidelines (which are recorded in the aforementioned page), we, the users, must discuss about whom we should elect in a public discussion. "No sustained editing by other users. If there are other users please start a blog post or other public discussion of new leadership before making your request and allow users at least a week to respond." What I am trying to achieve here is to get every user's opinion of whom we should elect. We're not only electing admins, we're electing an administrative group, which is, self-explanatorily, a group of users in this wiki who are responsible for the administrative stuff around here. This administrative group consists of administrators and bureaucrats. User access levels and rights Listed below are the tiers of administrative rights users can obtain (through an admin's or Wikia staff member's approval). Chat moderators Chat moderators (abbr. "chat mods") can kick irresponsible users of the chatroom out of the chatroom, and they can also bring these users back into the chatroom from their blocked status. Our wiki doesn't have a chatroom, so we don't have chat mods. By the way, chat mods don't have any of the rights administrators do. This tier of adminship puts "CHAT MODERATOR" next to a chat mod's username at their user page. Administrators Administrators (abbr. "admins", or "sysop") can delete pages, images and files in this wiki. They can also undelete pages, but not images and files. Images and files cannot be revived after deletion. Admins can lock pages, which means to make pages editable only by administrative users. Admins can also block irresponsible users, and grant and revoke chat mod rights. Admins are able to edit the wiki's skin, format, and MediaWiki pages. Admins have all chat mod abilities. This tier of adminship puts "ADMIN" next to an admin's username at their user page. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats can grant and revoke all types of user rights. Though bureaucrats aren't allowed to revoke another bureaucrat's bureaucrat rights, they can revoke their own. Bureaucrats are not identified on their user pages. How to nominate If you should want to nominate someone, please comment at this blog post. In the comment, include the tier(s) of adminship you think the nominee deserves, and state three reasons why you think the nominee is good enough to obtain adminship. You will need at least three people to agree with your reasons. Users will also have the right to disagree with your reasons. Please start your comment with "I would like to nominate" in bold, so that your comment will be easy to identify. You are allowed to nominate yourself. If you are not interested in nominating, you can support nominees by sub-commenting "I agree" in bold at a comment of nomination at this post, if you agree with the reasons stated. You are allowed to support yourself if you did not nominate yourself. NOMINATION PERIOD IS SEVEN DAYS LONG. NOMINATION PERIOD ENDS ON MAY 24, MIDNIGHT (UTC) What happens after election? I will help the elected user request adminship at the adoption request page at Wikia Community Central. The newly-elected admin will then grant the other electees their respective requested rights. Thank you for reading this post! Category:Blog posts